


A Collection of Star Trek High School One Shots

by Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B/pseuds/Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a Chulu centered story, but it has Spirk. My friend has a Chulu obsession, and I'm just trying to help her climb into the fandom that is Star Trek.</p><p>Update: I assimilated said friend and now she's a proper Trekkie with all the proper ships.</p><p>Summaries:</p><p>Chapter One: Chulu at Lunch FLUFF LOTS OF FLUFF<br/>Chapter Two: Chulu skips class and they run in to Spirk MORE FLUFF<br/>Chapter Three: Spirk taking a Chemistry Exam FLUFFYNESS ATTACK</p><p>Coming Soon:<br/>Chapter Four: Spirk takes a field trip SORT OF AWKWARD FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boyfriends Eating

Pavel warily eyed the green-tinted mashed potatoes on his lunch tray. He looked over the empty table and then glanced across the cafeteria, searching for one face in particular. When he had nearly given up, he finally caught sight of a short Asian boy clutching at a paper bag that had just entered through the wide doors of the lunchroom.

Hikaru cast his eyes about until he saw his friend. Upon seeing Pavel, he cockily strided over and sat down to the left of his Russian companion. “Pavel, what are you eating?”, he said disgustedly as he unwrapped some gourmet sushi from his lunch bag.

“I’m not sure, Karu. I do not really vant to eet it.”

Hikaru laughed and causally ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s curly hair before crumpling up his paper bag.

Pavel tried to take a fork-full of his lunch, but the utensil got trapped in the hard mashed potatoes. He frowned. “This food is wile and gross.”

Hikaru had to slam his face on the table because he was keeled over in laughter. At first Pavel thought that the boy had returned to laughing at his accent, but then let go of the thought when Hikaru began trying to pry the fork form the school ‘food’.

When the potatoes refused to yield their prisoner, Hikaru spread his lips and widened his eyes in a strange manner. He proceeded to stare at the food with this face in an effort to cheer up his friend.

Pavel yielded his solemn face began laughing. “Karu! Karu, stop. They’re looking at us wery strange. Ve look like freaks!” At this Hikaru turned to Pavel. The Russian rested his head on the table in defeat.

Hikaru leaned his mouth next to Pavel’s ear and whispered, “You’re _my_ freak.”

Pavel raised his head, no longer laughing. He smiled slowly and softly kissed Hikaru on the lips. They broke away and then hugged firmly.

“I love you, freak.”

“Da. You too Karu.”


	2. Behind Closed Doors

“Karu, are you sure no one uses this room?”

“Of course! Look, no one even locks this door”, said Hikaru Sulu as he opened the door into the empty history classroom, closely followed by Pavel Chekov. Pavel looked frightened at first of being caught in a place they shouldn’t be: and cutting class to boot, but he grasped Hikaru’s hand and followed his boyfriend into the room. They closed the door as silently as possible.

It was dim, yet not dark in the room. Light spilled in through the small window in the corner. The pair sat down next to each other on the teacher’s desk in the front of the room. Pavel looked at the boy next to him. “I remember vhen ve first met. You looked so handsome. You still are.”

Hikaru stared down at his feet, suddenly embarrassed. “You didn’t look so bad yourself. I never dreamed of actually being with you, though.” He rested his hand on Pavel’s cheek. Hikaru reached out his lips towards Pavel’s and they embraced each other like so many times before. But every time was special between the two boyfriends.

They may have been kissing for a few seconds or an eternity, but they broke apart when the door swung and a shout came from the entrance. A janitor stood in the doorway. “Hey! What you do is your own business but go to class! Since this is your first time, I’ll let it pass. But don’t let me catch you again!” Then he winked and said, “Try the storage closet on the 300 hall.”

Both of the boys muttered apologies as they sped past the man. Since neither of them really knew of anywhere else to go, and they didn’t particularly want to go back to class, the two decided to take the man’s advice.

“Wait, Pavel, you look all messed up!” The boy stopped and Hikaru attempted to calm the curls that he had just been playing with. He soon gave up and they headed down the 300 hall.

They approached the door. “Karu, are you sure-?”, Pavel began but Hikaru was already opening the supply closet. They both jumped back at the sight before them.

In the closet two people were awkwardly breaking away from each other. One of them was a green-flushed Vulcan, and the other an attractive young human. Jim Kirk began to make excuses, but then he noticed that Chekov and Sulu were holding hands and standing rather close together. He turned to Spock. “Looks like we’re not the only ones.”

Sulu tried to reclose the door, but Spock stopped him. “That will not be necessary. We are approximately eleven minutes and thirteen seconds late for Physics class. You may both use this space as you wish now.” The Vulcan stood, and Kirk sighed.

“Oh, come on, thirteen minutes isn’t that long. We don’t really have to go to class. And are you really counting the seconds we spend together? You’re so fucking adorable.”

“I count time regardless of who I am with.”

Jim smirked. “Sure you do.” The pair said their farewells and left the closet to Chekov and Sulu. They smiled and entered, hand in hand.


	3. The Story of How Spock cheated on his Chemistry Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect for these fics to have so much attention...... Well, I'll just have to write some more.

James T. Kirk looked forlornly down at the Chemistry exam booklet on his desk. He didn’t have to open it to know that the words wouldn’t make any sense to him. So Jim just stared blankly at the closed booklet.

He had meant to study. He really had. But every time Jim went to Spock’s house with the intention of Chemistry, it always turned into biology. Kirk simply wasn’t able to keep his hands off of the Vulcan and personally he loved seeing him in such an illogical state, mad with passion.

All of the other students were bent over their tests, muttering vocabulary and carefully coding information onto the answer sheet. Kirk frowned. The teacher had insisted on using actual paper and pencil instead of learning tablets to avoid cheating. Unfortunately, Kirk hadn’t planned on this.

He gazed at the head in front of him. Spock sat rigidly straight,  neatly circled the answers and wrote with his perfect handwriting. Spock’s hand writing looked like early 21st Century Times New Roman, and Jim never missed an opportunity to tease him about it.

Kirk poked the eraser of his pencil into the back of Spock’s bare neck. Since the Vulcan didn’t react, he did it again with more force. Spock’s head actually bobbed down a few inches and then retracted to its original position. He didn’t turn around, but Jim felt a mental command. “ _Stop_ ”

Jim poked the head in front of him again and sent his own message. “ _It’s your fault that I’m going to fail this._ ”

“ _You were the one that initiated contact_.”

“ _You didn’t exactly resist. But how am I supposed to get through this test?_ ”

“ _I suggest you open the assessment and apply your knowledge_.”

Jim rolled his eyes but he opened the chemistry test anyways. As he had expected, the boy was flooded with a hoard of unfamiliar symbols and words. He sent the mental equivalent of a poke to his boyfriend. “ _Spock, can you help me?_ ”

“ _Beg_.” The Vulcan remained cool and unaffected o the outside, but Kirk could feel a burning passion just barely held back by mental barriers.

Jim smirked because he knew he had Spock aroused. “ _Please. I need you. T’hy’la, help me_.”

“ _No_.”

“ _Oh, that’s just cold. Even for you_.”

“It is not a difficult assessment. In fact, I have nearly completed it.” He flashed Jim an image of his nearly finished test to provide evidence of his statement.

Kirk tried to hold onto the image as long as possible while he furiously scribbled down answers. When he could no longer recall any more details from the page, Kirk looked down upon the three-quarters filled answer sheet, satisfied of his work.

“ _I should report you for sharing answers, Mr. Vulcan_.” When there was no response, Jim happily contented himself with bull-shiting  the rest of the test.

()()()()()()()()()

He got a C of course. But James T. Kirk would never have passed Chemistry without the help of his study buddy, Spock. Spock scored full points, as was expected. And if anyone had told the teacher that Spock had actually _cheated_ , well, no one would have believed that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any ideas? Technically I'm not even in high school yet (Freshman next year), so suggestions and prompts are welcome.


End file.
